Scott Tenorman Must Die
.jpg |season = 5 |episode = 4 |airdate = July, 11, 2001, |cast = Matt Stone |writer = Trey Parker |director = Trey Parker}}"Scott Tenorman Must Die" is episode 69 of the Comedy Central animated series South Park. It originally aired on July 11, 2001. It features the band Radiohead as guest stars. Plot Cartman excitedly brags to the rest of the gang that he is the first to reach puberty, since he has gotten his first pubic hairs. Cartman apparently did not know that you grow them yourself, and only has them because he bought the pubes from ninth-grader Scott Tenorman for $10. After being informed that he has been tricked, lied to, and laughed at, an angry Cartman tries various methods to get his money back. However, with each attempt to get his money back, Scott is one step ahead. After further humiliation that leads to Scott burning the money, Cartman plots revenge. He attempts to train a pony to bite off Scott's penis, but is later told that the best way to humiliate Scott is to find his weaknesses. After learning that Scott's favorite band is Radiohead, he has everyone see a poorly-dubbed movie of the members of Radiohead being interviewed, with Cartman dubbing in his voice as the band members saying how much they hate Scott. However, Scott one-ups him by showing a video of Cartman being humiliated, an act so funny that Kenny dies laughing. Cartman is pushed to the edge, and writes a letter to Radiohead as Scott to get them to visit South Park, claiming that he has "cancer in his ass". He tells Stan and Kyle of his plan to get Scott's penis bit off at a chili cookoff, which Radiohead would arrive at and see him crying, making them think he is not cool. Afterward, Stan and Kyle warn Scott, which prompts Scott to not only make a chili consisting of the pubes of all the teens in South Park, but tell his parents of a starving pony on an abandoned farm, which prompts his parents to go save it that night. The next day at the chili cookoff, both Scott and Chef bring chili for the competition, as does Cartman. As they sit down to eat, Scott eats some of Cartman's chili, while Cartman lavishly scarfs down Scott's. However, as Scott is about to reveal the secret ingredient, Cartman indicates that he knows, and that he told Stan and Kyle about his plan because he knew they would rat him out. He also reveals that he switched out Scott's chili with Chef's, and that his actual plan was to get the farmer who owns the pony to shoot his parents, and while he was busy with the police, steal the corpses and chop them up, placing their body parts into the chili Scott was eating. Scott finds his mom's finger, and breaks down crying. Cartman's final stage of his plan occurs when Radiohead (who are unaware of what just happened to Scott) comes along, and makes fun of Scott for crying. Finally, Cartman begins licking the tears from Scott's face, and Stan and Kyle declare that they should never make Cartman angry again. Category:South Park Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons